


Too bad there was only ever one there

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but uh, hope this was okay, hurt/comfort is not my main thing, its usually only angst, karl is sad, sapnap doesn't know, so uh, until he does, which is gonna be eventually, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: sapnap is never home.karl is sad.phil made a cute home for the two but its lonely.aka hurt/comfort i made on 3 hours of sleep.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Too bad there was only ever one there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnsleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/gifts).



> achoo

Things hurt.

Everything hurt. 

His eyes. His ears. His head. His toes. His fingers. His teeth. His chest. His legs. 

His heart.

Because Nick was leaving again. 

It wasn’t a new thing. It never was, really, hasn’t been new since years ago. Dream would invite Nick to another fun game of manhunt, and Nick would have to say yes. It was a tradition. It happened every other year, practically. Nick would go. He would leave for almost six months. It’s how the game worked. 

Dream would get half a month start before the hunters, like Nick, would gear up and set out into the wilderness to try and hunt the dirty blonde. The game was massively popular, people coming from all around to hear stories about the kind of tricks Dream would pull, to hear about the brave hunters diving headfirst after the daredevil.

Sometimes the crowds would forget that they were all human. 

Sometimes they did too.

So it hurt. A lot. Whenever Karl would wake up one morning and go to make breakfast, only to find his fiancé standing in the living room, a familiar green and white envelope clutched in his hands. Nick would look up, still in his silly pajama bottoms and coffee stained shirt he always wore to bed. Karl would frown for a moment, before smiling as brightly as he could, congratulating his fiance in being invited back.

And Nick still hadn’t noticed his apparent sadness whenever he left. 

Karl shuddered, sitting alone on the front steps to their home on the hill. Phil had helped him make once when Nick was out on one of the many hunting trips. It was quaint, a simple two story house with a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. Recently a little garden was added to keep Karl occupied. 

It was small, cozy, like it was meant for two people. 

Too bad only one was ever there.

The brunette blinked, his cheeks rosy from the autumn wind as he sat, shivering, in front of his and his fiancé’s home. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders as he sat cross legged on the little porch in front of the door, a steaming mug of coffee wrapped up in between his cold fingers. His gaze was unfocused as he stared down the hill in which his love disappeared down. 

He was alone. Again. 

And then he wasn't. And then he was being wrapped up in a warm hug and being told soft apologies. 

Nick had come back.

And Karl wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked, sorry my guy


End file.
